Ignorance
by StraightCurves
Summary: Gameverse: Green actually does know where Red is. He just chooses not to. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes**

**1. Yes, there is supposed to be no talking.**

**2. Yes, there might be some OOC-ness, but seriously, the only thing we know about these people are that a) Red has these Pokemon and he's a badass and b) Green as these Pokemon and while he's not the champion he's still pretty badass.**

**3. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**4. I'm looking for a beta that can check my work and help me write battle scenes.**

Summary: Green actually does know where Red is. He just chooses not to.

Green's life had gone pretty well until, let's say, three years ago.

Stupid Red. Stupid stupid Red.

How everybody praised Red, saying he was the best. The best of the champions. The best of them all.

Green wanted to crush them. To prove them wrong. To prove that Red wasn't as good as everybody thought.

So everyday after losing his championship, he would go through Victory Road every day to the Indigo Plateau. Everyday, he would have the hope that his team could finally get through the Elite Four and beat red.

Lorelei wasn't a problem. Machamp, Rhydon, and Arcanine tore through her Ice types.

Bruno, if possible, was easier. Exeggutor defeated each Onix with a Leaf Storm and his fighting types with Psychic.

Agatha was a bit more tricky. He couldn't actually hurt her ghosts with physical attacks, so again Exeggutor would take the brunt.

At the end of the day, he would get to Lance.

The tough old bugger never learned and sent out his Gyarados first. It was easily defeated by a Thunderpunch from Machamp.

The rest of his weren't problems except for his Dragonite. It took him Rhydon, Pidgeot, and Arcanine's sacrifice to defeat it.

He would finally get to Red by nightfall.

It would always come down to Eevee and Pikachu.

And lose. Even though Red's Pikachu was obviously in love with his Eevee, it still didn't hold back on her in battle.

The next day, he would try again.

And lose.

And again. And lose.

People looked at him in amusement. He was the loser who could beat all of the Elite Four, but didn't have a shot at beating Red.

His Pokemon however, weren't amused. After trying for around a month with different combos, Heracross and Tyranitar left.

He locked himself in his room for a week until his grandpa broke down the door and force fed him some bread.

From that day, he was absolutely sure that his grandpa hated him. Hated to take care of him. Hated him.

The old Oak, in addition to hating Green, loved Red. He wanted to give Red the Eevee. The so called 'superior' to the wild Pikachu that Oak was going to give to Green. Green always wondered if it was the wrong choice to pick Eevee. But Green remembered that he loved Eevee. That he would never choose anyone but Eevee. He loved Eevee just as everybody loved Red.

And back to Red.

Everybody loved Red. Worshipped him. Adored him. Except Green. Who hated him.

After a month, something tragic happened. In the middle of one of Green's battles, Agatha just collapsed. The forensic experts told him that it was a heart attack. Green wasn't so sure. For the next ninety four days, he was haunted by nightmares.

Lorelei left, saying that her Pokemon couldn't take his abuse.

And last of all, Red left too.

Lance didn't know where, but then again, Lance didn't know how to lie.

Lance was immediately appointed Champion. But knowing that Green was going to take it from him, began training extensively, even more than Green. By the time Green challenged Lance again, he had new additions to the team, including a Charizard and a Kingdra.

Lance also appointed weak Elite Four members. Bruno stayed. Koga, the old gym leader, became an Elite too. So did two Elite Trainees, named Will and Karen.

Karen was mildly skilled, but nothing compared to the old Elite Four.

And Green lost satisfaction. He didn't want the Championship anymore. He wanted to beat Red. To prove them wrong.

And the fact that he couldn't beat Lance all of a sudden.

With a resigned attitude, he applied for the position of gym leader. The Elites accepted it, although reluctantly due to his violent temper.

And so went three years of beating up challengers and their pitiful Pokemon.

Sure, he lost a couple times, when that Clair leader in Johto went on a tour in Kanto, and when Champion Cynthia of the Sinnoh region came for a battle with the "Violent Challenger."

During the night, he could see blasts of fire and hyper beams coming off Mount Silver. That's when Green knew where Red was.

The old recluse was living on Mount Silver, the most dangerous place in Kanto and Johto. Stupid Red. He was probably there just waiting for a challenger worthy to battle him came.

One day, his fate changed. A young boy in a red hoodie, backwards black cap, and an aura of peppiness.

He reminded Green of how Red was before Pokemon. Before Pikachu and Eevee. Before their rivalry.

His name was Gold. He was cheered on by three of his friends - a boy with red hair, a girl with blue hair that was suspiciously dressed like him, and another girl with overalls and pigtails.

What a ragtag group of misfits.

But then again, that's how he, Red, and Leaf used to be.

The boy put up a fierce battle. A very fierce one. The boy started out with a Bellosom and Green countered with Arcanine. Green won. He sent out Poliwrath, Green countered with Exeggutor.

Green ended knocking out three more of Gold's Pokemon without losing his own - an Espeon, a Heracross, and a Togekiss.

Then he sent out that Typhlosion.

It was probably the strongest Pokemon he had seen, other than Red's Pokemon and Lance's first Dragonite.

It knocked out Arcanine, Exeggutor, and Eevee before Gyarados put a stop to it.

The next week, Gold came back.

Green was hopelessly destroyed.

Gold ended up leaving with the Earth badge.

His badge.

It was the first badge he had ever given up, and for even more humiliation, two more of the group, Silver and Kris, challenged him and won.

Even if it was on their third time.

Green couldn't face the gym for a long time. He took journeys. He traveled to the Sevii Islands, to Cinnabar, to Celadon, to Mt. Ember.

He got the long forgotten PokeDex out of his closet and restarted what he had already began.

He caught new Pokemon. He released them immediately. He already had the ones he wanted.

The ones he needed.

He went to extremes to finish it. He gambled his life savings for the Dratini and Porygon. He almost burned himself alive trying to catch a Magmar. He even broke his arm and leg while chasing a rogue Dragonite on Pidgeot.

Finally, the Kanto PokeDex was almost complete. Only four slots remained, each belonging to the legendary guardians of Kanto, and even he wouldn't dare to disrupt the balance and go on a suicide mission to catch these Pokemon in the name of science.

He rushed back to Pallet. He could finally beat Red in something. The old recluse had locked himself into Mount Silver there was no way he could catch more.

He ran into the Oak lab, bumping into the professor's aides.

He shoved the PokeDex into his grandpa's chest.

His grandpa, took a look, yet shook his head and set the PokeDex to the side.

He handed him another PokeDex. It read, "Red."

He took a look through Red's PokeDex.

It was finished. Completely finished, excluding the legends.

And the date of completion was two and a half years ago.

Green shook his head. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

He really couldn't beat Red at anything. He was too good, too untouchable. He was a champion from the skies.

He went back to his gym. Waiting. Waiting for another challenger to best him.

No one came. The ones that did were terrible and only had one or two pokemon, each lowly leveled.

Finally, a letter came in the mail.

There was a new Champion.

Gold.

He had beaten Lance.

He had to top this. He couldn't let Gold make the same mistakes that Red had. He ran out of the gym, throwing out Pidgeot for a lift.

They sped together to the Indigo Plateau.

He requested an appointment with the champion, and when the attendant told him to head on in, he sprinted in.

He told Gold to stop, but to no avail. The boy was intent on facing his role model, Red. Lance had even told him where he was.

"Then train to beat him. Get him to come down," Green felt like he hadn't spoken in two years. His words felt shaky.

Gold looked at him with determination in his eyes.

"I will."

And so everyday, Gold would train with Green.

He would get tricks and tips.

"He'll send out his Pikachu first. Don't bother with type advantages. Just send out your strongest one and hope for the best."

Gold nodded.

"Then Red'll send out something with a type advantage. Either Blastoise or Lapras because of your Typhlosion."

Gold nodded again.

"Switch out, then go with the flow. Be careful. Use Typhlosion to keep you alive on the mountain."

Gold nodded, then left.

He came back the next day to train.

And the next.

And the next.

And finally, Green knew he was ready.

"Go get him."

Gold muttered a thanks then sprinted out of the gym towards the entrance of Mount Silver.

It was a whole three weeks before he heard about Gold again.

Gold had showed up at the Indigo Plateau, with mixed expressions on his face, and with tattered clothes and red cheeks.

He had beaten Red, but when he turned around and looked back, he was nowhere to be found and his Pokeballs, bag, and hat were left behind.

He was carrying all said items.

Green had taken the Pokeballs and Red's stuff, and retreated to his Gym/Apartment.

Snorlax and Lapras were immediately at home, playing around with Machamp and Rhydon. Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur were a bit shaky at first, as they remembered the person who mistreated their trainer so much, but Arcanine, Exeggutor, and Gyarados helped them a lot.

As for Pikachu and Eevee, Green was disgusted.

About a month or so after Red's Pokemon had been taken to the gym, Green was going to wake Eevee up when he found her sleeping with Pikachu, and an egg that she held firmly with her limited abilities.

He sent Arcanine on the little mouse to teach him a lesson.

Eventually, Red's other Pokemon intervened, as Arcanine was getting his ass handed to him. The five ganged up on Pikachu and gave him stares of disapproval, which Pikachu returned with stares of indifference.

Two more Eevee eggs popped out the next morning.

Green couldn't stand it. He sent Arcanine, Exeggutor, Rhydon, and Machamp onto Pikachu.

No more eggs showed up after that day.

Finally after a couple of months, the Eevee eggs hatched.

They all huddled around their mother Eevee and licked her, cried, wailed, ate, pooped, did baby things, etc.

And they all had a passion for battling, just like their mother.

They would go and give small tackles and nips to all of Red and Green's main Pokemon. And as fierce as the titans were, they just didn't have the heart to not feel affected. Blastoise went even as far as to lie on the back of his shell and withdraw his arms, legs, and head. The three Eevee cubs looked victorious at this, but Charizard and Snorlax had to help the uprooted Blastoise back on his feet.

But they never attacked Pikachu. They were warned by their mother about him.

Soon, four months had past since Gold's victory against the Champion. Instead of basking in the champion title, he decided to follow his dream and research on legendaries. When he wasn't doing that, he was in New Bark Town, hanging out with his friends.

Green, wanted to be champion, but he wasn't training vigourosly anymore. He probably couldn't get past Bruno at this level.

But he didn't want to train.

Another month past, and nothing happened. Eevee and Pikachu were still not talking, mostly on Eevee's account, and his other Pokemon had begun to train with Red's Pokemon. It was good experience for everyone, as Green's Pokemon needed more training, and Red's Pokemon could use a good challenge against another person's Pokemon.

Finally, a half a year since Red's Pokemon had called this place home, something happened.

Somebody broke into the gym.

Green had woken up to the crash of the window and taken out his club and machete that he had acquired over the years to protect himself from stinging Beedrills and charging Tauros.

Luckily, the intruder was not in the apartment part of the gym, and it was the battling field.

Rushing into the field and turning on the lights, he turned towards the intruder with his hand on Red's Pikachu and Venusaur.

Oh, he'd remember that hat and that jacket anywhere. He'd always remembered those startling crimson eyes.

"Red?" Green asked.

The figure nodded.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Why-Why are you here?" Green struggled to contain his anger.

Red's Pokemon had woken up and clambered all around him, planting hugs and kisses. In the commotion, Green's Pokemon had woken up too.

Red finally answered.

"My Pokemon."

"It's a little late for that. You abandoned them here! You don't deserve them!"

To Green surprise, Red nodded.

"You're right."

More awkward silence.

"Battle?" Green suggested. "No substitutions?"

Red nodded and they both took their places across the battlefield. Red, predictable as ever, sent out Pikachu, which Green countered with Eevee.

It was a long and hard battle, but Pikachu was holding back. Eventually Eevee won. Red's Snorlax went in, almost crushing Eevee with a Body Slam. Machamp went out for Eevee, and beat Snorlax.

Charizard went out, and beat Machamp. Gyarados went out and beat Charizard. Venusaur went out and beat Gyarados. The battle kep on going, and going, and going.

Arcanine beat Venusaur, and Lapras beat Arcanine. Rhydon beat Lapras easily, and Blastoise took Rhydon down.

Finally, it was down to Exeggutor and Blastoise. Exeggutor managed to take down Blastoise with its Leaf Storm.

Then Green realized something.

He had actually won

He beat Red.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all. It just took three years to get better.

**Author's Notes**

**1. Yes, there is supposed to be no talking.**

**2. Yes, there might be some OOC-ness, but seriously, the only thing we know about these people are that a) Red has these Pokemon and he's a badass and b) Green as these Pokemon and while he's not the champion he's still pretty badass.**

**3. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**4. I'm looking for a beta that can check my work and help me write battle scenes.**


End file.
